


Monster and Coffee

by tinyjew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, gabriel mixes monster and coffee, sam takes care of the idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjew/pseuds/tinyjew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches over Gabriel after he mixes monster and coffee together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of that tumblr post, and addes on with sabriel. Because honestly, I can see Gabriel doing this.

College was tiring. And Sam was currently rubbing his tired face with a hand and waiting for his English class to begin. Every once in a while, he'd glance over to check if Gabriel had showed up yet. After all they shared this class together, and he was the only person he knew in said class.

Eventually, Gabriel showed himself, hair done almost lazily, and he rubbed his eyes with a fist, yawning.

Sam looked him over with a sharp fondness, smiling faintly at the tired form of the man slumped into a chair next to him. His honey blond hair shone in the sunlight that streamed from the window, and his whiskey eyes looked at him with their usual sparkle. Despite his ruffled hair amd the bags under his eyes, Gabriel looked just like he usually did, making Sam smile.

"Heya Sam-a lamb." Gabe yawned, resting his head on his folded arms, sending him a grin.

"Hi Gabe." 

More and more people filed into the class, closely followed by the professor, who instantly began speaking.

Gabriel groaned and banged his head on the desk softly, stifling another yawn. Sam looked over at him with pity. The guy seemed drained, much unlike his usual hyper mood.

As the teacher droned on and on, Sam noticed that the man next to him had began dozing off again, his eyes drooped closed and his lips parted as he took in deep breaths. 

"Hey," he lesned down, whispering. "Gabriel wake up."

And he did, sitting up with a start, making the students around him look at him oddly.

The man began rustling through his bag, mumbling to himself before producing a canister of coffee and a bottle of moster energy drink. Sam eyed ot nervously. He couldn't be doung anything good with them- oh no definitely not.

Gabriel had began to pour the monster into his coffee, which seemed disgusting. A way to get obnoxiously energised.

"I'm gonna die." he mumbled, before chugging the whole thing.

Sam gaped at him, eyes wide. What in the hell was he even thinking?? Is that safe?

It's probably not.

However unsafe, in the next few minutes, Gabriel was up and hyper as balls. The shorter man was leaning on Sam, nuzzling his arm and talking nonstop.

"You smell so nice Sam."

A few people glanced over curiously.

"Look at this moose arm it's like a pillow! Wow pillows are comfortable, I should sleep on you more often or maybe just sleep I like sleep do you like sleep sammoose?"

"Your hair is soooo soft what conditioner do you use?"

"Do you have candy? A lollipop, something I don't care."

"Wow is it...normal to feel this dizzy?"

Sam, who had been ignoring most of what Gabriel said (although, he did catch quite a bit, and it was rather flattering), quickly looked over, to see Gabriel coming down from his energy high, hand slowly scribbling notes. His eyelids were drooping and his breaths came in fast. Sam looked down at him, frowning in worry, and checked his watch. Only ten minutes left here.

-

Ten minutes later and Sam was carrying a delirious Gabriel back to his dorm, the other mans form curled up against his chest.

As soon as he got to his dorm he dropped their bags and layed Gabriel on his bed gently. "Hey, hey man are you alright?"

He only shook his head, gritting his teeth. "Bad."

"That's why you don't mix those things you idiot!"

"So tired," Gabriel flashed Sam puppy dog eyes, which made his heart melt. "My head hurts."

Sam sighed and shook his head down at the maniac. "Yeah, just uh, sit tight. I'll get you something."

"'m not moving, Sammy."

Rolling his eyes, Sam went to get medicine. Motrin would probably work, right? After all it was a pain reliever. 

Pouring a dose, he came back and gently raised the cup to a shaking Gabriel's lips, watching as he downed the cup like it was a shot.

"Moose, cuddle me."

The request caught him off guard, making him sputter. "Excuse me?"

Gabriel's face fell and he curled in on himself, shaking slightly. "Please?"

His flace flushed, but he nodded. What was he even agreeing to, his idiot friend had a wild prankster streak, which means he was at risk for having his hair elaborately braided and even dyed.

But here he was, crawling into the bed next to the short man, and opening his arms for the other.

Gabriel, whos moron decision to mix drinks caused him to fall to his painful downspiral, almost threw himself into Sams arms, closing his eyes and resting his pounding head onto the others broad chest. 

Gently stroking Gabriels hair, Sam sighed and tried to soothe him. Sure, he was an idiot, but he was Sam's idiot. And that meant he had to stay there and take care of him.

Even if Gabriel fell asleep on top of him, snoring softly and riding out his energy high, had his elbows dug into Sam's side and their legs all tangled together, he stayed perfectly still.

He'd get his payback when he was ready. But for now, he was content to cuddle his little moron.


End file.
